Always Been You!
by austinallyforever
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are best friends. They have loved each other since they were both 13, but they wouldn't tell each other. But what will happen when Troy gets a girlfriend to get over her? You belong with me songfic, oneshot!
1. Always Been You!

**(A/N Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been best friends since they were in nappies, they have loved each other since they were both 13, but they won't tell each other as they are afraid to wreck their friendship. So neither of them know that that other loves them. But now they are both 16, still in love with each other, Troy is trying to get over Gabriella and gets a girlfriend. Gabriella hates her. But will they finally tell each other? Gabriella is telling the story. Songfic of 'You Belong With Me' By Taylor Swift. Oneshot!)**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset,_

_She's going off about something that you said,_

_She doesn't get your humour like I do,_

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night,_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like,_

_She'll never know your story like I do…_

"'For the millionth time Nikki, I'm sorry. It was just Gabi, she is my best friend. Is it that bad if I hug her?" I could hear Nicole screaming down the phone. I was at Troy's house like a regular Tuesday_, _Tuesdays are the days we have quality 'Troy and Gabi' time. All I could hear is her voice getting louder, _screaming_ down the phone. "Is it that bad? That bad? Best friend? She's obviously more than that!" She hung up on him. He pulled the phone from his ear "Everything okay Wildcat?" That was a name I picked up when I was about fourteen after he had won a game he gave me a wildcat zippy, it had my nickname he has for me BRIE printed on it. He bought it for me so every time he played he would know where to look if he felt like giving up he would look at me for support, so he would know there's someone who believes him can win. He shook his head "She's going off because I hugged you earlier, you remember she screamed at us, when she like went to slap you, but I stood in front of you and told her not to touch you."' I raised my eye-brows; I was shocked she was still on that, it's a hug for christ sake! And I'm his best friend, obviously he's gonna protect me from getting hurt, Jesus! 'She's still on that?' 'Yup.' I heard him reply. I didn't understand how he could love her, every night she would ring him up and literally yell at him non-stop for an hour. I didn't get how he couldn't see that I loved him, more than a best friend. I am so confused right now.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts,_

_She's cheer captain, and I'm on the bleachers,_

_Dreaming about the day that you wake up to find,_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see,_

_You belong with me, you belong with me._

But then I realise it's because she's on the cheer squad; she wears pretty things that show off her figure. But every night she drives Troy crazy of her accusions of him cheating on her with me. I mean we're best friends. If I'm honest, I wish it could be more. But he would never cheat. Never. Anyway she can't talk; I saw her kissing a guy against the gym lockers last week. But I can't tell Troy that. Can I? It would kill him. I asked him "Uh, Troy. Why are you with Nicole if she drives you crazy with her thoughts of us being more that best friends?" He looked up at me and gazed at me. "However much she drives me nuts. At the end of the day, I love her." That's what always killed me, when he told me, he loved her. No matter what I say, no matter what I do. He will always love her. That's when I spoke up, "But. I mean she's like yelling at you non-stop for an hour. I mean, I've never thought of you like that. We've always been like that. Ever since we were kids." I lied that I never looked at him like that; I look at him like that every second of every day.

One night he called me up and asked me to come over, ten minutes later when I arrived his parents looked very worried. I asked them what was wrong and Laura, his mother was shaking and answers me by saying "Gabriella! Did he call you? He's been in his room all day; he's locked in his room. We've gone up 10 times. He won't open it. Gabriella, please help me! Tell me what's wrong with my son! Please!" I nodded and ran upstairs, I was so worried, what had she done this time? When I reached his door I knocked, quite quietly. He yelled out the door "WHO IS IT? GO AWAY!" I knew it was her, she had hurt him. Again. "It's me. Wildcat, please open up, I'm worried about you!' He slowly unlocks the door "Gabby?" I nodded as he allowed me in. I had never seen him like _this_, I've known him for 16 and a half years. I had never seen him like _this_. His eyes were red, his cheeks were wet and he was in jogging bottoms and a t-shirt his aunt gave him when he was fourteen. I hugged him and he put his head on my shoulder. I stroked his head as I whispered "What's she done this time?" He lifted his head and took my hand. He walked me to the window, he pointed to the park across the street. I was confused. Why was he upset about the park? I mean, WHAT THE HELL? But before I had the chance to speak he asked me "Can we go there now? Walks with you always clear my mind." I nod. As he grabs his worn out jeans. He unlocks the door again and goes into the bathroom and changes. And while he was in the bathroom, I looked at the box on top of his shelf, it was labelled 'Me and My Best Friend.' I smiled and pulled it down. While I looked through it I remember we made it when I slept here when I was 5. It was pictures of us. But on top there were at least ten new pictures of us. Just us no one else, I didn't realise he took pictures so often. He walked in while I was looking in it. He smiled at me "You kept it Troy?" He nodded and sat next to me. "Course I did. I will never throw it out. It's going to college with me and when people ask me who you are I'll say you're my amazing best friend." He smiled as I looked up at him. "Come on then let's go." He grabbed his coat and I closed the box, I placed it on his bed.

I felt stupid, I forgot my coat. I crossed my goose bumping arms in the middle of the park. "You cold Brie?" I shook my head because I knew if I said yeah he would give me his coat, and I don't want him to be cold. "No I'm fine. But what was wrong earlier?" I hated to bring it up, but I needed to know what wrong with him was. He took off his coat and put it around my shoulders. "Here. And It was Nikki, she was just yelling at me and she was bad mouthing you so I yelled at her too and now we like are in a fight." I looked at Troy. He looked ashamed, like he had done something wrong. What had he done? Nothing. All that slag has done is yell at him for having a girl as a best friend. Accusing him as cheating when she cheated on him after 2 weeks of a relationship! "Uh Troy?" I said, I had to tell him about that time she kissed Edward Meerer, a guy on the basketball team also, I had to it was eating me alive! "What's up?" He noticed how upset I looked. I opened my mouth to tell him. But when I did, Nikki pulled up in her silver convertible and pulled Troy into it. She grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and kissed him. I sighed as I walked off, heart-broken, I walked back home. But I still had his jumper. When I got home, I ran into my room and put his jumper on properly and cried into it. I didn't stop crying for about 2 hours straight. I was heartbroken. I admit it. I love my best friend. When I finally stopped crying, I went to my bed side table where I found a scrapbook that had pictures of mine and Troy's memories in it. A tear rolled down my face and slowly dripped onto the thin page of paper inside.

_Walking the streets, with you and your worn out jeans,_

_I can't help thinking, this is how it ought to be,_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself,_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town,_

_I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down,_

_You say you fine, I know you better than that,_

_Hey, What 'cha doing with a girl like that?_

My phone beeped, I unlocked it. It was a message from Troy. It read...

**Brie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you like that. She pulled me away from you. Please call me. Xxxx**

I sucked it up, and I went to the mirror and wiped away my tears. I was completely calm, I rang him. "Hello?" He answered. "Hey Troy. It's me. You asked me to call you?"

Gabriella/**Troy**

"**Gabriella! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you there she pulled me away."**

"Troy, it's okay calm down. I forgive you, I'm not mad at you anyway."

"**Oh thank god! I was so worried. I went to your house and your mum said you was in your room and when I went up you was on your balcony, I saw you crying."**

"Calm down, I'm not mad at you."

"**Then why were you crying?"**

"I was crying because, urm, I was mad at you but I looked at our scrapbook. And then I forgave you, because I realised you didn't do anything. You remember you made it and give it to me when you was 5?"

"**Gab? You kept that?"**

"Yeah! I even added stuff to it. I carried it on."

"**Really? Stuff like that mean a lot to you?"**

"They mean everything to me. The fact you kept that box of stuff meant so much to me."

"**Well, I wouldn't dream of throwing that away."**

"So you made you made up with Nicole?"

"**Yeah, it's all good. For now."**

"Troy I gotta go my battery's gonna die, do you wanna come over instead?"

"**Yeah sure I'm on my way bye Gabz"**

"Bye see you in a minute."

They both hang up.

_But she wears high heels, I wear sneakers,_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,_

_Dreaming about the day that you wake up to find,_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you,_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see,_

_You belong with me, you belong with me._

When Troy's walking over I am rushing around my bedroom putting away the scrapbook and throwing away all my tissues, covered in my tears. I look in the mirror and I look okay. Then I heard someone coming up the stairs, I thought it was Troy. I was shocked to see Nicole entering my bedroom and standing less than a quarter of a meter away from me. She started yelling at me. "Look you need to suck up any feelings you have for Troy. He is mine, not yours! He would never fall for a geek like you anyway! I can't get anything out of him, so I came to you. So Geeky-Gabi what's happening with you and my boyfriend? And if you say anything I can easily get Troy to cut you out his life"' I gave her a horrid look and shook my head in disgust. "Look Nicole. I don't have any feelings for Troy. He is my best friend. No one will ever change that! I am the one that mends his broken heart every time you yell at him! I'm the one getting eaten inside every time I see Troy because I can't tell him that you cheated on him with Edward! I know I can't tell him that! It would kill him! And you have the nerve to come into my house, into my room and start accusing me of a load of rubbish that I've never even seen Troy as before in my life! Nothing is going on between me and Troy! So you can ask Troy to give me up and to cut me out of his life, but no matter what you say, no matter what you do he will never do that! So now you've had what you've had to say, I suggest you step out of my house, and get the hell away from me and stop cheating on my best friend! Now get out of my house!" Nicole turns around walks out of my house. I look outside my window to see Edward waiting for her. She kissed him as she left my house. I thought that ended 2 months ago! I opened my mouth and sat on my bed, I felt so bad for Troy.

That's when I heard rustling from the tree just beside my balcony, I knew it was Troy. I opened my balcony doors and stepped onto my balcony. I saw Troy; usually he's really excited to see me and says "Hey Brie! What's up?" But today not a word. Just a tear slowly trickling down his face. He climbed over the railing, he hugged me and buried his head into my neck. "Troy? What's wrong?" He looked up at me, "She's. She's cheating." That's when I knew he saw Nicole kiss Edward outside my house. "Oh god Troy, you saw that?" He nodded. "What was she doing... here? I thought you d-di-didn't get along?" He struggled to speak, he was too hurt. I leant away from the hug and took his hand, I lead him inside and we sat on my bed. "She came to yell at me, she accused me of being with you and having feelings for you. She called me names she said if I didn't say the truth of if I said the same thing as you, then she would tell you to forget about me and to cut me out of your life forever. I'm so sorry Troy, but I couldn't take it anymore and I yelled back at her"' a tear slid down my cheek, I was in fear that he would be mad at me for yelling at her. I felt so ashamed of myself, I went out onto my balcony again, I couldn't face him. He knew I never got along with Nicole. But I promised him I'd never hurt her, never. I broke that promise. I didn't hurt her, but I did yell. I looked into the starry night sky. I felt two arms go around my waist, it was Troy. He kissed the top of my head, something he usually did. "It's okay, I'm glad you did it. Thank you. She deserved that Brie. Is that my jumper I gave you in the park' He whispered. I smiled at him. 'Yeah. It smells like you.' But I was surprised he finally saw the truth. He took me inside, and in 10 minutes I was really tired. But I love that, I was laid on my bed. I was in Troy's arms, I pretended to be asleep. He whispered to me "Goodnight Brie, sweet dreams." He kissed my cheek. Covered me up with a blanket and slid down the tree and drove home.

_Standin' by, waiting at your back door,_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me, you belong with me._

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night,_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry,_

_I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams,_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

The days go by and now it's exactly 3 days after Troy had seen his girlfriend cheat on him. It was late, 2:00AM, and someone had shown up on my balcony, I squint to see it's Troy. I get up and open the doors, "Troy? What are you doing here?" I whisper so quietly. "I'm so sorry, Brie, I've been so stupid!" I was so confused, he was here in the middle of the night, and he hadn't slept. I could tell he had bags under his eyes. "About what, Wildcat?" I moved away from the doors and he came in. "I. I've been so bad to you recently..." He whispered in my ear. I was getting even more confused. He had been nothing but nice to me recently. "What do you mean, you've been normal, well not normal but, I never thought of you as normal." He smiled at me. "I've been looking for something that's been right next to me the entire time."

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me,_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door,_

_All this time how could you not know that,_

_You belong with me, you belong with me._

I was shocked; did he just say he was looking for something that was me? But before I could say anything else his lips were on mine, it lasted for about a minute and when we pulled out from it. He whispered "Nicole was a mistake, she broke my heart, but I've always known you were meant to be with me, ever since I was 13. My best friend. You belong with me Gabriella Montez." I smiled at him and whispered "I know, Wildcat. You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words come from your mouth. It's always been you Troy. Always." He smiled and leaned in and his lips lay on my again. I cherished every minute. I melted in his arms. I stood there, kissing the best thing in my life, with my arms around his neck while his arms are around my waist. Something I've been waiting for, all my life. Then come from his mouth, the most amazing thing "Brie? Will you be my girlfriend?" I nodded, it was worth the wait, and he was worth the wait. The number of times I've dreamt him say that he was in love with me, the number of girlfriends he had, the number of years was worth every single second of being his. "Yes. I have wanted you to say that for a very long time, Wildcat. A very long time." He smiled and picked me up. He spun me around. "I love you, Brie. A lot, more than anything in the world. In fact, you are my world. I love you." I smiled. Those 3 words, those 8 letters, just that was the best thing I had ever heard anyone say in my life. Everything was right, everything. He finally loved me. Finally after all these years, he loved me. "I love you too, more than anything. I love you Wildcat.'"

_Have you ever thought just maybe,_

_You belong with me, You belong with me_

_**What do you think? This was my first story. So I would love to hear from you guys! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review this, it would really mean a lot to me! Thank You! I don't own anything except the plot please review! **_


	2. Thank You Guys!

Hey guys, I'm not making a sequel to Always Love You! But I am just writing to you guys to thank all of you that have reviewed! It really means a lot to me that you have gone out of your way to review my story. Thank you so much, keep reviewing! Love you all! :D -Amber 


End file.
